


Oh Where, Oh Where?

by zealous_whispers_of_us



Series: Not Your Omega [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Werewolf Bucky Barnes, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealous_whispers_of_us/pseuds/zealous_whispers_of_us
Summary: Bucky would gladly get on his knees if she asked it of him.





	1. Oh Where, Oh Where?

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite supernatural couple is officially married! A tiny smidgen of smut. Omega/Sub!Bucky (kinda) and sexual tension.

_They’d walked down the aisle together. Written their vows and made out for a good few minutes before someone cleared their throat and they both remembered that they had an audience. They’d had a Pagan wedding- her choice, not that Bucky minded. Her dress was bright white, and she had a garter underneath that Bucky pulled off with his teeth as soon as he got the chance._

His bare feet fly over the dewy grass. Bucky pants, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he runs as fast as he can. He barely makes it over a huge tree trunk in his path, and that short little bit of hesitation has let the person pursuing him catch up. The hot, heady smells of cinnamon and apples envelopes him; the only indication that she’s right on his heels. She can run noiselessly through the forest. She’s so quiet in everything that she does, even running through a heavily wooded forest, that it should scare him. It really should.

But it doesn’t.

A soft hiss sounds in his ear, and Bucky feels a scrap of nails scrabbling for purchase on the fabric of his pants. A shiver runs down his spine, and he bites back a low moan of wanting.

She’s hunting him. And she’s winning.

_Thor had done the ceremony. Handfasting and circle casting and calling out to the Gods of Old and mine, mineminemine; she’s finally **mine**. They’d written their vows, and her eyes swam with unshed tears as Bucky had included a quote from Shakespeare’s Antony and Cleopatra. “Age cannot wither her, nor custom stale — her infinite variety. Other women cloy. The appetites they feed, but she makes hungry. Where most she satisfies,” he’d said, much to everyone’s amusement._

A cold breath hits the back of his neck and Bucky whimpers, wanting nothing more than to roll over, present his belly, and give up, letting his pretty omega do whatever she wanted to him. But he’d promised her this. She tried to chase him for a while, get him all riled up before she let him fuck her. And before she turned him.

_The reception went much too slowly for their tastes. Bucky had dragged her away about two hours in, unable to stand it anymore. They had said their goodbyes, and then, as they made their way home, Bucky had pulled the car over and spent an hour with his head buried under her skirt, lapping at her slick and making her moan, the ring on her finger a stark reminder that she was now his fucking WIFE. (He still couldn’t believe it). They’d made their way to the airport and took a midnight flight to the Great Bear Rainforest in British Columbia. It was nighttime when they’d arrived and, after taking her dress off and Bucky, his shirt, they had raced from their rented room and into the beautiful forest._

And now, here they are, playing their favorite game. Bucky howls at the moon, drunk on love, drunk on her, drunk on every-fucking-thing, and then he hears a little snarl right near his ear. He picks up speed, dropping to his hands and letting himself go faster. He’s much quicker on four legs.

Or so he thinks.

Something lands on his back and Bucky face plants into the dirt with an ‘oomph.’ Strong limbs wind themselves around him, and his omega flips him over, grinning darkly above him. Her fangs glint in the moonlight, and she leans into his neck, scraping her teeth over his skin as a promise.

“Gotcha,” she says triumphantly.

“Ya got me,” Bucky replies, woozy on the scent of her.

“Your heart’s beating so fast for me. What a strong, handsome alpha I’ve got.” she mouths at the spot that makes Bucky groan the loudest. “And he tastes  _delicious.”_

“Please,” Bucky begs, his words garbled around the sharp canines growing in his mouth, “Please. Bite me, turn me, fuck me. Anythin’.”

“And why should I when we’re just getting started?”

“’S been  _hours_ , baby doll,” he whines, because it has.

She laughs cruelly. “But I’m having fun! Aren’t you?”

“’M so hard for ya,” Bucky complains. “Been hard for ages, sweet ‘mega! I want- I want ya to turn me, please!”

“My precious alpha,” she drawls, running a sharp nail down Bucky’s neck and he wiggles his hips, keening, “You want me to turn you? You have to give in first. Don’t you want to be helpless for me?”

Bucky moans again, and she wraps her fingers around his neck. He gazes up at her with hazy eyes, flickering between yellow and blue, with his mouth half dropped open and his pants of wanton desire ringing heavily in the night air around them.

“Answer me, my sweet boy. Don’t you want to be helpless for me?” she asks. “Be at my mercy? At my beck and call? Be my  _prey?_ ”

“Yeah, yeah! Anythin’! Anythin’ for you, pretty baby!” he thrusts his hips, rubbing his dick against any part of her he can reach. Bucky gasps as he feels his dick pulsing in his (really fucking nice) tux. “Ooh, Christ.”

“Are you going to come? In your nice pants?” she teases. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a naughty alpha you are, ruining your clothes. You wearing boxers?”

“Y-you t-told m-me n-not t-to,” Bucky hiccups. “P-please! Wanna- ah! Want you to fuck me, please! I’ve been good, haven’t I? Waited for ya an’ let you chase me for  _so long_.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” she soothes. “We’re almost done with our game.”

“Almost?” Bucky cries in dismay.

Why is she taking forever? Why isn’t she riding him? Why isn’t she biting him? Fuck, Bucky wants her so badly! She looks so good, and Bucky can smell how wet she is for him! It’s not fair, damn it.  She wants him just as badly, so why is she just sitting there doing  _nothing?_

“You’re too riled up,” she coos, and how the fuck is she so collected right now?!

“Ya fuckin’ think so?” Bucky tries (and fails) to sound angry.

She smiles and tightens her grip on his neck. Bucky chokes, fumbling at her hand. His hands are so much bigger than hers, and he wraps both of them around her wrist and arm, covering the entirety of it nearly up to her elbow.

 _“More, more, more, more_ ,” Bucky thinks through their bond.

Her eyes sparkle like liquid silver in the moonlight as her fingers grip him even tighter.

“You’re too riled up,” she repeats, and her voice is dangerously low. “If I bite you now, you’re going to be in so much pain. I think- I think you need to relax.”

Bucky feels the force she puts on her words, the temptation in her voice, that particular vampire skill that she only uses on him when he begs her for it. He squirms in her hold, a garbled moan erupting from his throat around her fingers and she giggles like a little girl.

“Come for me,” she says. “Mess up those expensive pants for me, sweet alpha.”

Bucky wildly shakes his head as best he can, what with the heavy hand around his neck.  _No!_ Nononono! Not now! Don’t make him come now! Not before he gets to feel her heat around him! It’s not fair! He wants to beg and moan and plead with her not to do this to him, but at the same time… He wants it so badly, damn it. Wants to come in his pants like a young pup just experiencing his first rut. He doesn’t mind submitting when it’s  _her._

(Bucky sometimes wonders if she were to be a werewolf, would her designation be alpha? And he’d be her omega? He thinks he would be and he definitely does not care at all. That thought sends a little thrill down his spine and he shivers in desire.)

“Didn’t you hear me?” she snarls, venom and enticement dripping off of her tongue like hot sugar. “Come.  _Now!”_

“Shit!” Bucky chokes out, arching his back, trying to hold it off, but it’s useless, “N-n-no, oh fuckin’ hell! Uh, uh, uh!”

Her smile is wicked, and Bucky can’t look away from her gaze as he comes, untouched, in his pants. He moans and whines and grunts and howls soundlessly, staring into her eyes, unable to do anything but  _feel._ He shudders around in her grip, coming for what seems like an eternity and then she’s letting go of his neck and his eyes burst open, and he reaches for her fingers, gripping them tightly in his own as he squirms on the forest floor and comes and comes and comes. It’s the most beautiful humiliation that Bucky’s ever felt.

Finally, he slumps down and whines and whimpers, pawing at her and wanting her all over him. She lays herself entirely on top of him, acting as a human blanket and peppering kisses to his face.

“That was so beautiful, Buck,” she says gently, smoothing a hand through his messy hair. “You did so well for me. You looked so fucking sexy. I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“Ooh,” he moans, rolling his head around like he’s drunk, “Christ, tha’ was amazin’. You’re fuckin’ amazin’. Why have you never done it like tha’ before?”

“I’ve never used it that powerfully before, enticement,” she admits. “It’s taking away the victim’s free will.”

“Ya c‘n take away my free will any fuckin’ time you want,” Bucky says, still moaning as pleasurable aftershocks zing throughout his body. “Whenever you want ‘f it means I come that hard.”

“Did you like it? Are you okay?” she asks, sounding uncertain.

“Baby,” Bucky sighs, fixing her with lustful eyes, “I’ve never come so hard or so fuckin’ much in my fuckin  _life._  ‘M more than okay. Swear.”

“Okay,” she murmurs, kissing him, “That’s good. I’m glad you liked it.”

“Ooh yeah, ‘m okay. I liked it. C’n we do it again?”

She kisses Bucky soundly, pleased, and he responds hungrily, curling a possessive hand around the back of her neck. He tickles her bottom lip with his tongue, and she opens her mouth to him. Bucky’s tongue swirls around her mouth, dancing around her fangs and making her moan. They break apart for Bucky to breathe and his eyes are as dark as hers.

“Mrs. Barnes,” he drawls.

“Yes, Mr. Barnes?” she replies.

“Chase me again,” he says. “Make me yours.”

“Mm,” she hums, pressing her lips to Bucky’s jaw and nipping the skin there, “Aren’t you already mine?”

“As much as you’re mine,” Bucky says, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “But you know what I want. You gonna give it a’ me?”

“Aren’t you tired yet?” she goads him, climbing to her feet.

Bucky springs to his own feet and steps out of his dirty pants.

“Oh, baby. Ha! Don’t tell me you’re givin’ up already? Are  _you_ tired? Need a lil rest?”

“Am I tired? Please,” she scoffs. “I’ve hunted things for  _days_. This is nothing.”

“Well, why don’t we take it up a notch, hmm?” he says, dropping down to all fours again.

“You are planning to wolf out on me?” she asks, amused. “Does that mean I can use my powers too?”

“Wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t,” he answers.

Staring deep into her hypnotic eyes as a way to ground himself so that the wolf inside doesn’t completely take over, Bucky brings the wolf in his mind forward. It’s difficult to call it on days that aren’t even remotely close to the full moon, but as alpha and thus, protector of the pack, Bucky has practiced this dangerous shift many times. His neck cracks as his joints shift, and his fingernails elongate into claws. His muzzle rips through the skin of his face, and he growls, dancing around and shaking the blood off of his brown fur. He stares up at his sweet omega with golden eyes, and he tries his best to smile at her. (A hard expression when one’s mouth is long and filled with too many teeth.)

She giggles happily.  “Aww! Can I give you some pets? Please?”

Bucky nods and flops down on his hind legs, sitting as a dog would. Delighted, she hurries over to him, digging her hands into his fur and sighing gently. It’s not often she sees him in his full wolf form, but when she does, she’s overcome with the urge to rub herself all over Bucky. Not that he minds, of course. He starts to purr in aroused content almost immediately after she begins petting him.

“This means something, doesn’t it?” she asks, squishing her face down in the downy fur on Bucky’s cheek.

He inhales sharply. Her smell is all over him. Cinnamon. Cotton. Seawater. And his smell is all over her. It’s seeped into her pores, and it took Bucky until now to fully realize it. She’s totally and completely  _his._

 _“Mine,"_ Bucky rumbles through the bond _._

“How could I forget? This is that wolf chase ritual thing before we bond as 'husband and wife.'”

Bucky woofs and bobs his head.

“Well,” she says, stepping away from him and fixing him again with a steely gaze, “Better get started then. I’m ninety-four percent positive that I’m going to kick your ass. Can your fragile alpha ego handle that?”

They regard each other for merely a moment before Bucky shakes his head, snuffling, and races off, leaving her in the dust. He hears her yelp of indignation and grins to himself. He tilts his head and howls at the dark sky. The stars seem to wink at him, sharing his victory. Skidding to a brief halt, Bucky scratches a tree trunk as he races by, marking his path for her as he’d been taught. Typically, it’s the alpha that does the chasing of the omega before the first rutting as true bondmates, but he certainly doesn’t mind having her chase him. Especially if it means that she’ll bite him and turn him (and then she’d carry his pups and they’d live happily ever fucking after! Fuck, Bucky cannot wait to see how she looks when she’s pregnant and carrying his pups. He’s gonna be the most doting alpha  _ever!_ )

“Oh, where, oh, where has my little wolf gone?” - He hears her singing from quite a way away- “Oh, where, oh, where can he be? With his ears cut short and his tail cut long. Oh, where, oh, where can he be?”

Bucky tips his head up and yips at her, sending a bolt of yearning through their bond. He wants her so much. He hears her stumble and can  _see_ the glare she is currently giving him. He laughs inwardly and runs faster. He’s sprinting through the forest now, hitting speeds of sixty miles per hour. Bucky leaps onto a tree and knocks it over with brunt strength. He gouges his claws into the trunk and rubs his head against the wood.

 _“Find!”_ he sing-songs.

“Oh, where, oh, where has my little wolf gone?” she’s closer now, and a thrilling shiver runs down Bucky’s spine, “Oh, where, oh, where can he be?”

_“Slow!”_

“You forget,” she ridicules. “I can run much faster than you!”

_“Can’t.”_

“Yes, I can!”

_“No.”_

“Oh, where, oh, where has my little wolf gooonnnee? Oh, where, oh, where can he beeeeee?”

 _“Can’t,_ ” Bucky repeats stubbornly.

“One hundred miles an hour versus a mere sixty,” she mocks. “Do the math for me,  _alpha._ Who’d win?”

_“Me.”_

“You fucking wish, wolf.”

He grins smugly. _“Slow.”_

“Oh, where-” a fresh breath hits his left flank and Bucky is so startled that he trips over a tree stump.

“-Oh, where has my little wolf gone?” a breath slides up his back.

He does an ungraceful somersault and bonks his head pretty hard as he lands, limbs all splayed out. He whimpers.

“Oh, where, oh, where can he be?” says a breathy voice, ruffling the fur on his stomach.

Skidding to a dazed stop, Bucky blinks past the blurred vision that he’d got from hitting his head on the hard ground. He narrows his eyes, pricks his ears, and tries to sense her. Damn, she’s fucking good. Where the hell did she go?

“Oh, where, oh, where can he beee?” she repeats.

Why can he hear her, but not see her? Where is she? Christ, he’s uncomfortably aroused again, which sucks when he’s in his wolf form. He is so desperate to knot her that his mouth is salivating at the thought! But this chase has been going on for  _ages!_ Alphas never chase their omegas this long; why is  _she_  taking eons?

 _“Baby!”_  Bucky whines.

“Where can he beeee?”

A tiny figure, all five foot nothing, bowls into Bucky’s seven foot, two hundred fifty-pound body with so much force that he chokes out a gasp as they roll across the forest floor. She flips them over so she’s on top of him and he flicks his ears in submission. She flashes her fangs at him and bites his right ear like she’s supposed to. He whines.

“There he is!” she says, her eyes gleaming with promise.


	2. Oh, Where Can He Be?

“Are you ready?” she coos, her voice soft and kind.

Bucky nods eagerly, shivering and thrashing around on his back in his wolf form. He whines high in his throat and looks up at her with enormous eyes- luminous and yellow. She smiles sweetly and kisses Bucky's head, before digging her fingers into his fur and scratching behind his ears. He loves it, and purrs at her, trying his best to flutter his eyelashes at her seductively. His baby doll's lips curl up even higher, and she laughs. Bucky laughs too, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 _"C'mon,"_  Bucky says through their bond.

“All right. But you have to shift back, baby. It won’t work otherwise,” she says.

Bucky woofs at her to show her he understands. As soon as she climbs off of him, he gets to his feet and focuses on the shift. It hurts less when he turns back into a human, but it’s harder on his body when the moon still shines brightly in the sky instead of the rising sun. He bites back a moan of pain when his spine cracks particularly loudly, and she lets out a soft coo of sympathy at his low whine.

“Buck,” she murmurs.

“'M fine,” he says, panting and sprawling down on his hands and knees, “Jus’ give me a minute.”

She drops gracefully to the forest floor and sits cross-legged, waiting patiently. Bucky chokes as his stomach rolls, and he coughs, trying to shy away from her and not let her see him like this. No matter what happens between them,  _he’s_ still the alpha, and the alpha can never show their omega their weaknesses or their pain. They’re virile and robust and not wussies. They can handle pain. They are protectors, not ones who need to be protected, damn it!

Still, it hurts like a bitch, and she scoots on her butt closer to him, placing a cold hand on his back. Bucky inches nearer and lays his head on her lap. She brushes his hair away from his eyes, and he shudders at her gentleness as the pain fades away with every brush of her fingertips. Bucky wipes a hand across his forehead and turns his head to glance at her. She smiles at him encouragingly, which Bucky returns as he dances his tongue across his bottom lip hungrily. She quirks an eyebrow and barely has time to make any noise before her alpha launches himself at her.

She stares up at him, unimpressed, and Bucky licks her with a greedy tongue.

“Ew!” she grouses, wiping a hand down her cheek.

Bucky grins wolfishly and licks her again, on the other cheek this time. He noses at the crook of her neck, and she tilts her head so he can nip greedily at her bond mark. Her hands run all over his body, and his skin burns with each sweep of her cold fingers. Bucky moans and ruts himself against her hip as he starts to purr. 

“Please,” he begs. “I can’t take it anymore. Ya gotta bite me ‘fore I lose my fuckin’ mind.”

“Of course, James," she says, kissing him quickly. "You’ve been so good for me.”

“Yeah?” Bucky says, his voice sounding hopeful.

He  _craves_ praise from her; he’s come to discover. He loves it when she calls him her baby, her sweet boy, her beautiful alpha. Bucky wants to take every bit of praise that falls from her lips and wrap himself up in her kind words like a blanket that smells of her warmth and sweetness. 

“Yes. You’ve been wonderful, my sweet boy. Letting me play with you. Thank you, Buck.”

“’Course,” Bucky says, sure that his cheeks are pink. He leans up and kisses her eagerly, nibbling at her bottom lip.

“You ready?” she asks, once they've broken apart.

Bucky nods, moving off of her and she immediately swings herself on top of him.

“Where do you want the bite?” she whispers.

“Where else? Right here,” Bucky says, pointing to the exact spot on his neck where the bond mark lays on her own, “’S like your bond mark, ain’t it?”

“Oh,” she says, casting her eyes sideways bashfully, “I suppose it is, isn’t it?”

Bucky presses his thumb into her chin and tilts her head to look him in the eyes.

“C’mon now, don’t get shy on me, darlin’.”

“I’ve never turned anyone before,” she admits.

“Never?”

“No. I wouldn’t wish this curse upon my worst enemy.”

Bucky runs his hands up and down her bare arms soothingly.

“It isn’t a curse ‘f I get to spend the rest of my life with ya,” he grins.

“You don’t think you’d get sick of me?” she asks.

“Sick a’ _you_?” Bucky repeats, “No, honey, never. I’d never get sick a’ ya. Not in a million years. You’re my  _soulmate_ , pretty omega. My  _wife._ My sweet baby doll. My fuckin’ world. ‘S you an’ me forever, baby. Don’t ever forget tha’, okay? There’s no way in hell I’d ever even think about leavin’ ya alone.”

“’Kay Buck,” she says, kissing his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Bucky says decisively.

“Are you ready? I’ll try to make it as gentle as I can, but my venom may react poorly with your werewolf blood.”

Bucky nods, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. She pokes his nose playfully. 

“I trust you, pretty thing,” he says finally. 

Bucky turns his head sideways, offering her his neck. She takes a deep breath, and Bucky realizes that she’s shaking from nerves. Don’t get him wrong; he’s nervous too. Some of his pack were not happy hearing that their alpha was going to be turned into a vamp. But Bucky thinks there won’t be a mutiny. At least, not anytime soon, but yeah, he’s still nervous. He’s heard that the change hurts much worse than any other pain in the world. He’s not as worried as she seems to be though. Bucky is nearly two-hundred pounds of pure muscle; how painful can it be?

She chews her lip as she looks at him with bright eyes, shining in fear. Bucky tucks strands of hair behind her ears and runs his hands along her sides soothingly.

“Baby," he starts, cracking a smile. She looks so serious.

“Shush, I’m trying to work up the nerve,” she mumbles around her fangs.

“I can count to three?” he says, trying not to laugh.

“Stop mocking me. This is an important thing, Buck.”

“I know it is!"

“Then shut up.”

Bucky’s hands briefly squeeze her ass. “Get on with it, Mrs. Barnes, ‘cause I really wanna start practicin’ makin’ pups with you.”

“Jesus Christ, fine. You asked for it.”

Her eyes flash blood red as she hovers over him. Slowly, much too slowly for Bucky’s taste, she leans over him, lapping at the skin of his neck. Bucky exhales a shaky breath. With a little hiss, she sinks her teeth into his neck. Bucky howls in pain, wiggling around in her hold, but she’s too strong, pushing down on his limbs to keep him still. She drinks and drinks and drinks, more than she usually does, and Bucky woofs weakly as his vision starts to go fuzzy at the edges.

 _“I’m sorry, Buck,_ ” she says through their bond.

He thinks he tells her to keep going, but his thoughts are listless, and he can’t even move his lips. His heart rate is slowing down. He’s pretty sure he’s dying ( _duh_ ), but he’s not scared. She’s there, soothing him. She’s singing to him through their bond, some Russian lullaby he sings to her whenever she struggles with her depression. It’s peaceful. Bucky follows her voice down, down, down, down, into the darkness. Her eyes observe him as his flutter closed.

* * *

 

Then it's ice.

Burning ice races through his veins, so cold that it makes him feel as though his skin has burst into flames. His eyes burst open, and he howls, bucking his hips and she flies off of him with a cry of surprise.

Bucky growls, tearing at his skin. He wants it out! Tear him apart, rip it out, destroy it! It hurts, it hurts, it freezes, it  _burns!_  Make it stop, make it stop! It hurts worse than turning on a new moon. It hurts worse than when his omega is away from him, hurts worse than losing a pack mate, hurts worse than getting cut with a silver knife. So much pain and Bucky wants to _die_ already! God, how the fuck did his sweet omega go through this? She’s so small!

Bucky moans, reaching for her, wanting to tell her how sorry he is that she had to go through this with such a terrible vamp who didn’t care about her. She comes closer to him, and Bucky grasps her wrist in his hands, moaning on the ground weakly. His omega tries her best to purr the way he does, and he leans into the sound, pressing his face against her knee and inhaling her scent.

Jesus  _Christ,_ why is taking so long? Just let him fucking die!

Bucky chokes, coughing up something slimy. (And good Christ, is that his  _heart?)_

“It’s not your heart, baby,” she comforts, sounding miles away.

Bucky howls at the sky. He feels as though he’s descended straight into Hell. Won’t his Ma be pissed when she hears that? This is torture. And it’s lasting for ages and ages and ages, please just  _fucking_  let him die, please. He can’t take it anymore. Where is a fucking silver bullet when you need one? Where are the werewolf hunters? Please, someone, kill him now. It’s too much, too much, too fucking much---

And then it’s over. Bucky’s thoughts clear, the pain fades, and he blinks, his eyes blinking rapidly.

Shit. He’s  _hungry._ It’s the first thing he feels — ravenous hunger for blood. He hears a tiny heartbeat near his face and reaches blindly towards the source. The squirrel chitters at him in fear as Bucky brings it to his mouth. It screams when he bites it and laps at the dark red blood that spills from its neck. But it isn’t enough. Bucky throws the dead squirrel on the ground and whines, gazing up at his omega with tearful eyes.

“’M starvin’,” he croaks. “Baby, please.”

“Okay,” she says. “I got you, sweet boy. Don’t worry, okay?”

Her wrist is already bleeding somehow, and she offers it to Bucky. He licks his cracked lips and reaches up to latch his mouth onto her skin. He drinks deeply from her, enjoying her taste. Her blood tastes precisely the way her pussy does when he's got her coming all over his chin. Bucky can't believe it, and he moans again, this time in pleasure as he drinks his fill. 

Soon, Bucky realizes he’s hard enough to cut diamonds. He whines, lust overwhelming him.

“Drink the blood first, baby,” she reminds him, sweeping his hair from his forehead. “Take as much as you need.”

Bucky holds her wrist firmly to his mouth with one hand and lifts her over him with the other. He’s not used to feeling cold like this, but her body is still colder than he is. And she was right; he does have two sets of fangs now. The vamp ones seem to act of their own accord as he continues to suck the blood from her wrist. He doesn’t feel much different, minus the hunger, but her blood is satiating it and leaving nothing but the boiling heat of desire simmering low in his belly.

Finally, Bucky has had his fill. He licks his new fangs clean, and she kisses the blood from his lips. They gaze at each other; Bucky noting when her scent turns apple cider sweet and she unconsciously grinds herself down on his bare stomach. He grins to himself.

“You okay?” she asks, still grinding.

“Didn’t hurt tha’ bad,” Bucky replies.

“Sure it didn’t, Buck,” she drawls, totally unimpressed by his display of alpha prowess.

“It didn’t.”

“Yeah right.”

He growls and rolls them over, throwing her legs over his shoulders and nearly bending her in half as he thrusts himself inside her.

"Holy shit!" she yelps.

“Gonna get you knocked up. I want it now,” Bucky snarls, starting right off by fucking into her hard.

She rakes her nails down his back and arches her own, snarling in kind. Oh fuck. The sex just got  _so_ much better. Jesus fucking Christ. Bucky is going to die all over again. She feels so good that this shit has to be _illegal_.  

“Fuck me!” she cries. "Harder, Buck, come on."

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky says, moving his hips quicker and gripping onto her wrists, holding them over her head. “You gonna take my knot like a good little girl? Fuckin’ hell, I can’t wait to see what you look like with your stomach all big with my pups.”

“You have such a kink for me being pregnant.”

“’Course I do,” Bucky grunts, thrusting his hips so deep and fast that he’s pushing her up the grass, “It’s every alpha’s dream. An’ you’d be the prettiest pregnant. The most beautiful now, but imaginin’ you knocked up? Fuck, ‘m gonna come already. See what you do to me, my sweet darlin', my beautiful omega?”

“Jesus Buck. Tell me more. Please?” she hiccups around a moan.

Bucky preens.

“Ha! I knew you liked it. Jus’ as dirty as me, ain’t ya? You ever been pregnant before?”

“No.”

“Mm, yeah, baby. ‘S all mine, ain’t it? Nobody else’s. This cunt’s mine. An’ this knot a' _mine_? ‘S all yours. You fuckin' own my dick, don't ya?"

"Yeah," she sighs, looking pleased and fucked out, "You're all mine."

"'M gonna fuck you so full every day ‘til it catches. Keep ya in my nest, watch you glow, and take care a’ ya. You’d never want anythin’ else, baby. I promise,” Bucky swears.

“Buck, more! Touch me!”

“Need a little more?” Bucky thumbs at her clit. “You gonna come for me, Mrs. Barnes? No one else is around sweet thing. Be as loud as ya want, huh?”

“Yes, Bucky!”

“Tha’s a girl,” Bucky purrs. “Give it a’ me just how I like it.”

“It f-feels amazing,” she stammers, shaking her head back and forth. “You feel s-so g-good.”

“So do you, sweet omega. You're squeezin’ the _shit_ outta my dick. Jesus, I fuckin’ love you, sugar. All mine, jus’ for me. You’re finally all mine.”

“You’re m-mine too. F-forever.”

“Mhm,” Bucky sighs blissfully. “Always, sweet baby.”

Bucky chokes on his next exhale as she tightens her muscles around him. His hips stutter in their rhythm as she does it again, looking up at him with a playful glint in her eye.

"Stop it," he warns.

She does it a third time, and Bucky growls at her, snapping his teeth warningly. Undeterred, she squeezes him a fourth time, even harder still, and Bucky swiftly pulls out. She makes a soft noise of frustration, reaching for him.

Bucky climbs to his knees and pats his thighs to get her to come over. It takes her a minute to find herself, but she eventually sits up and moves towards him, facing away from him. Bucky can't help himself and slaps her ass, and she jumps, startled. He hits the other once just as hard, and to his delight, Bucky watches as it turns a different color. It seems like he can leave a mark on her now. This just got a  _lot_ more interesting.

Bucky gets his arms underneath her and hauls her back until she’s sitting on his dick again, backward. It’s her way of presenting to him without actually presenting. A compromise that Bucky prefers, since the position offers up every part of her body that his greedy fingers can reach. Her knees sit on either side of his thighs as they start moving with each other, slower this time. Their hips roll, stomachs contract, muscles clench, and Bucky wrap a possessive hand around her breast. He puts his lips, swollen from their kisses, on her neck as he makes love to his fucking beautiful  _wife_.

"I c'n mark you up now," Bucky purrs happily. "D'ya want that?"

"Please, can you?" she asks.

"Oh, darlin', we are gonna have so much fuckin' fun," Bucky promises, sucking on the skin behind her ear.

Much to his delight, he's left a nice hickey that stains her skin a light brown color. Bucky doesn't care to understand the biology behind it right now, but it looks like a hickey  _and_ shows where he's been, so he does it again. And again, and again, and again, until he has fit as many as he can fit. She arches her back and curls her fingers into his hair with a loud cry of his name.

"They look so gorgeous, honey," Bucky murmurs. "I can't wait 'till you see yourself wearin' my mark. Y'look so damn beautiful like this."

"I love you," she sighs. 

"I love ya too, baby doll. Are ya close for me?"

She moans. "Yeah."

"Want my knot?" he asks.

"Yeah."

“How much?” Bucky teases. “How much do ya want it?”

“I want it so much. I need your knot, baby. Please!”

“Since you asked so nice," Bucky drawls. "You first, pretty girl. Always you first, you know my rule. Get me _all_ wet.”

She takes the hand that Bucky had placed on her thigh and slides both of their fingers down the curve of her hip and between her legs. Bucky circles her clit gently with his fingertips, tapping and teasing her just the way she likes it. Her back arches high and she yelps his name, already quivering around him.

“Let go for me, honey,” Bucky whispers in her ear. “Gimme what I want.”

Her orgasm is a slow, gentle wave of immense pleasure, surging over her so strongly that she loses herself. Her muscles contract around Bucky, and he growls softly as his knot blows, beginning to lock them together. She wiggles her hips as much as she can to prolong his thrusting and her pleasure, making him growl again and sink his teeth firmly into her neck. She collapses in a heap of tiny whimpers as Bucky continues playing with her clit, pleasured purrs of contentment rumbling through his chest.

“One more for me,” Bucky coaxes because she’s still teetering on edge and it’s driving him wild. (So insane that he’s managing to hold back knotting her until he gets her to come again. It hurts to hold it back, but he wants  _so badly_  for her to come again. One more time.)- "One more, pretty omega. Come for me one more time."

Her orgasm is slow and earth-shattering again. She gets so very dizzy with it, and her entire body vibrates as though she’d just touched a live wire. Bucky’s over-sensitive dick twitches and he allows himself to let go as his knot entirely locks them together. He comes in one long howl of delirious pleasure, his fingers gripping her body tightly against his. She moans as she feels his release inside her, her head rolling around on his chest as Bucky soothes her with careful sweeps of his fingers all over her sensitive body.

“My sweet 'mega. Honey, my love, my baby doll,” Bucky says reverently, drowsily, “Tha’ was the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. M’ the luckiest alpha in th’ world to have you as my mate. Jesus, I love ya so fuckin’ much.”

“I love you too,” she murmurs, nuzzling his neck where his fresh bite mark lays. “And now you’re stuck with me, Mr. Barnes.”

“Sure am, Mrs. Barnes. An’ I can’t wait for our forever. C’n you see it? You, me, an’ our seven pups!” Bucky says excitedly.

“Wait. Seven?” she repeats, gasping in surprise.

“Yep,” Bucky confirms, his eyes going dreamy, “Three little me’s and four little you’s, sweet as anythin’ just like their Ma.”

“What, are we making our baseball team here?” she jokes desperately. “You want seven kids?”

“A baseball team has nine players, baby,” Bucky corrects, matter-of-factly.

He leans back against a tree stump and gets her comfortable too as they wait for his knot to deflate.

“Yeah. I’m not having  _seven_  kids, Bucky.”

“Six then,” he suggests.

Her eyes narrow.

“I am not bartering with you on how many kids we’re going to have!”

“Five then. How ‘bout five?” Bucky says. “‘M good with five.”

“We haven’t even raised an animal together, and you want  _five_ kids?”

“Fine, fine, fine,” says Bucky firmly as he figures everything out in his head, “What about this, huh? Four. Tha’s a good number. Two me’s, and two you’s.”

“Um,” she says.

“My ma had four kids. Granted, she coulda had more, ‘f my dad didn’t die when my littlest sister was jus’ a pup.  But I always told ‘er I’d give her a lotta grand-pups. You sure you don’t want seven?” Bucky asks, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

“Um,” she says again. “I’m sure. I was an only child, you know.”

“Growin’ up all tha’ time ago?”

“My mother died in childbirth. And then my father left me on the streets, but you know that story already.”

“'Kay, here's an idea,” Bucky decides. “We c’n start with one an’ see how we feel. Better?”

She looks relieved. “Better, thanks.”

“Anythin’ for you, baby. We’re married now an’ I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable. ‘S a give an’ take relationship, this.”

“Yeah,” she leans her head back and flashes Bucky a grateful smile, “I know. Love you, Mr. Barnes.”

“Me too, Mrs. Barnes," Bucky says, burying his face in her hair. "Me too."


End file.
